Day 4: 11:00pm-12:00am
| code = 4AFF17 | author = Duppy Demetrius | director = Jon Cassar}} Jack Bauer is sent to recover the nuclear football from the wreckage of Air Force One. Some civilians find it first and call the authorities. Marwan and his group chase after the civilians while Jack Bauer hurries to help them and secure the Football. President John Keeler survives the crash, but remains in critical condition. Meanwhile, Vice President Charles Logan is forced to invoke the 25th Amendment and assume the Presidency. Episode guide * tells Nicole to keep searching Mitch Anderson's apartment for a hard drive containing information that could jeopardize the next phase of his plans. * is shot at by Nicole. He kills Nicole and reports back to CTU about information on a stealth jet on the hard drive. * At the , Michelle Dessler calls President John Keeler and warns him about the stealth jet. Jack Bauer tries to talk Mitch Anderson out of shooting down Air Force One, but Anderson ignores Bauer and fires. The missile hits one of Air Force One's escort fighters. Chloe reports Air Force One suffered an indirect hit and pieces are falling to the ground. The pilot of Air Force One declares an emergency. CTU is listening to the transmission. The pilot continues to report what happens as Chloe O'Brian looks for a spot where the plane may touch down. She finds the coordinates, which are north of Indio. Director Michelle Dessler tells Edgar Stiles to contact local police and medical services. She asks Tony Almeida if they have any support teams. Tony tells her that CTU Las Vegas has some, and he'll dispatch them all. The pilot reports that they are descending through 9,500 feet. Edgar pulls up a satellite to find any landing sites. Just then, Chloe loses the report. She changes the frequency and gets it back. The engines of Air Force One go out. They still descend. Edgar's landing scenario comes up on the main screen. Michelle lets Air Traffic Control that they are going to send EMS and police to the site. The transmission of Air Force One stops. Chloe tells them that Air Force One is down. Audrey Raines reports that she has seen ground flashes from the D.O.D. satellite of the plane crashing. Edgar brings it up as Jack Bauer runs in. Bill Buchanan lets him know that Air Force One is down and that they don't know if anyone survived. Jack tries a subchannel comm sat to get any surviving Secret Service agents. Agent Patterson answers weakly. However, he cannot see if President John Keeler survived. He tells them that he does see some other survivors. learns about Air Force One]] Mike Novick and two other officials go to speak with Vice-President Charles Logan. Mike lets him know of the status of Air Force One. Logan asks when they will know the status of the president. Mike tells him in a few minutes. Mike then tells him that he needs to be sworn into office as soon as possible, as President Keeler will not be able to carry on his duties. He tells him that the American People need to see a leader. Logan says that he doesn't want to act too fast. Mike understands, and tells them that they need to get to the White House for a briefing with the Pentagon. Mike leaves Logan in deep thought. At CTU, Buchanan briefs everyone on Air Force One. He reports that one of the other pilots shot down the stealth fighter. He tells them that they don't know if the President survived yet. Michelle tells them that they need to focus on finding Habib Marwan, the man responsible for the attacks that happened. She ends the meeting. Jack goes to talk to her. Jack wants to work with Michelle on finding Marwan. But, before they can start, Audrey comes and says that Secretary of Defense Heller has a higher priority than finding Marwan, which is recovering the Nuclear football. She reports that the missile left an opening in Air Force One, sucking out the football among other items. They know its exact location. Jack says that the retrieval team can handle it. Audrey tells him that he has to lead the team, because of the importance of the case. Jack agrees. Michelle goes to organize his team. Jack gets a location of the football. Audrey goes to walk away, but Jack calls her back. He asks if she is alright. Audrey reports that Paul Raines may have to go back into surgery. Jack apologizes. Audrey starts to blame herself for Paul's predicament. Jack tells her that the responsibility falls on him, not her. He tells her to let it go for now. Audrey says that she can't do that as well as him. Edgar then interrupts, letting Jack know that his chopper is waiting. He leaves. and Kelly Girard find the remains of Air Force One]] A man named Jason Girard looks around with a flashlight. His wife, Kelly comes out of their tent and asks what is wrong. Jason says that something woke him up, like an explosion. Kelly tries to draw him back to the tent. But, Jason then sees a small fire. He takes her over. They find the wreckage of a plane. They both look around, looking for a sign of what plane it is. Jason then finds the wing, and yells for Kelly to look. She does. They see that it is the seal of the President of the United States. Bill and Tony are going over the transfer of power, as well as briefing cabinet members on the details of the crash. Tony says he's on it, but Bill reminds that not all cabinet members are equal. Tony shoots back that he can handle it, and proceeds to leave. Bill stops him, noticing a little hostility on Tony's part. He continues to say if it's because of him and Michelle, but Tony simply states it isn't any of his business, and the hostility towards him will stop. Bill says that though he and Michelle went out and got along great at work, their relationship never got off the ground. He figured she still had feelings for Tony, and still does even now. Just then, Chloe interrupts and says rescue teams have arrived at the crash site of Air Force One and are inside. is found dead]] The whole floor watches the live feed of the rescue teams, checking each body for signs of life. They find a women dead, and move towards the conference room where the president was. In there, they find the president's son, Kevin, dead. Then they find the president, check for a pulse, and confirm he's alive. Back in Washington DC, Mike picks up the phone and Bill Buchanan is on the line for Vice President Logan. Bill tells him the news regarding the president, and Logan is relieved. However, Bill tells him he is in critical condition, and won't be running the country anytime soon. He tells Logan to invoke the 25th Amendment as soon as possible. He hangs up, and Logan reports the news to Mike, and suggests organizing the cabinet. Mike has already done so, figuring that Logan had enough on his mind, much to Logan's surprise. Logan thanks him, and Mike starts the process of collecting votes from the cabinet, while Logan looks worried. In the Mojave Desert, Jason continues to survey the crash debris, while Kelly is trying to get a signal on her cell phone. Jason soon stumbles upon a briefcase, the Nuclear Football. He calls the police, which he hopes will direct them to the right people. In the helicopter, Jack is advancing towards the GPS signal of the football, when he calls Audrey. He tells her he didn't feel like she understood what he was trying to say regarding Paul, saying he does care about his well being, Audrey, and how he feels responsible. But right now he continues, he has a job to do. Audrey says it's all right and understands, but Jack gets another call. Audrey tells him to take the call and stay focused. Jack gets Tony, who says a man in the desert found the football, and Jack tells him to patch it through, but also to stay on the other line. talks to Jason Girard]] Jason tells Jack about what he found, and Jack tells him to describe it, which confirms it is indeed the football. Jack tells him to wait there, as he's about 20 minutes away, but Jason notices headlights approaching, at least a few miles out. Jason tells Jack about it, and Jack tells him to hold on. He tells Tony about the headlights, and he reports no rescue teams, park rangers, etc. in the area. Jack then ask Jason if the headlights are coming towards them, and after confirming, Jack curses to himself, telling Jason this situation has just gotten a lot more complicated. Jack tells him about the transponder embedded within the suitcase, which allows anyone to track it. He instructs Jason to remove the transponder and get as far away with the suitcase as possible. As the headlights get closer, Jack proceeds to instruct him on removing the transponder, telling him to get a compass and flashlight. Then, to move the compass over the surface, looking for an electromagnetic signal that will move the needle. After a bit, Jason and Kelly are successful in finding it. As the headlights close in, Jack tells Jason to dig it out with a knife. They do so, and disable the signal. Jack tells them to start moving away from the area as the jeeps are nearly upon them. learns that the GPS signal has been lost]] The jeeps come to a stop along the road. Marwan asks why they've stopped, and Steve Simmons tells him they lost the GPS signal of the football. Marwan wonders how that's possible. Steve thinks it malfunctioned on impact, but Marwan knows better, commenting it just happened as they got closer. He tells Steve to scan the area for cell phones, both passive and active. Jason and Kelly are running when Jack calls him back, telling him about a reserve power station half a mile north of where he is. Jason remembers from his map, and Jack tells him to go there now and wait for him. Before that, he tells him to take out his cell phone battery to avoid being triangulated and followed. If Jason is to call him again, Jack gives him a number: 310-597-3781, but only if absolutely necessary. Steve is searching for any signals, and gets one, though just for a few seconds. Marwan asks for a vector, and pins Jason & Kelly's location. Marwan tells Abdul Mahnesh to check the map, locating any facilities. Abdul finds the reserve power plant. Marwan states that whoever has the football, that is where they're heading. and Kelly wait for Jack]] Jason and Kelly arrive at the Reserve Power Plant. Once inside, they talk about if anyone could find them there. Just then, Marwan and the jeeps arrive at their location, forcing them to hide. Jason calls Jack back and tells him of the situation, as well as asking how far away he is. Jack says close, and Jason tells him to hurry. Jack immediately calls Tony, pressing him for the schematics of the reserve station. Tony sends them, and Jack tells Jason to hide in the lower level, southeast corner, and wait for him there. Jason again stresses to hurry, and Jack replies he is. Marwan and his men enter the reserve station. After looking around, Marwan simply says "Find them". Jason & Kelly continues to make their way to the lower level, while Marwan and his men search everywhere looking for them. As they arrive to the stairs to lower level, Steve spots and shots at them, forcing them to run. Marwan and Abdul arrive at the flight of stairs and asks Steve who they were, and tells Abdul to flush them out by cutting them off at the other exit. gets into a firefight with Abdul Mahnesh, whilst also trying to get the code for the nuclear football from Audrey Raines and subsequently pass it on to Jason Girard]] As Steve pursues through the tunnel, Marwan continues to look around. He spots Abdul, and asks if there's anything. Abdul tells him nothing. Just then, they hear Jack's helicopter approaching. He orders Abdul to intercept it. The helicopter Jack is in lands, and he and another agent, guns drawn, approach the reserve station. As they reach the side of the building, Jason calls back and says where Jack is. Jack says just outside, but suddenly gunfire erupts, killing the other field agent and forcing Jack to duck for cover. He tells Jason to keep moving as he returns fire and calls CTU. Edgar answers and Jack tells him to connect him with Audrey. Jack needs the code for the football now, and Audrey does a search. Jason and Kelly are still on the move, climbing a ladder out of the lower level. Just after they do, Steve catches up, and looks around for them. Once he's gone, they emerge from around a corner. Jack and Abdul continue to exchange shots with one another as Audrey gets back to him with the code: *76114. Jack memorizes it and immediately calls Jason back while continuing to fire at Abdul. Jack tells him to open the case and, once he does so, informs him of three items: a phone, control board, and a book with colored pages known as the playbook, within the case. Jack instructs him to take out the playbook and give the control board to his wife Kelly. Since one is worthless without the other, he tells them to split up. Jason is reluctant to do so, and Jack knows how scared he is, but unless they do so, Marwan will find them and kill them. Jason tells him to hurry. As Jack attempts to get closer to the station, more gunfire from Abdul keeps him pinned down. Jason and Kelly hug and kiss, he takes the playbook and puts it in a backpack, and tells her to go to the upper level and hide. Abdul has his gun trained at where Jack is hiding. As Jack catches his breath, he notices a can near his feet. After getting it, he grabs his dead agent's gun and takes the clip out. He empties the clip of its bullets and puts them in the can, along with some twigs. He lights it on fire and places it right next to him. Jack then fires back at Abdul and positions himself to move closer to his position. After Abdul returns fire, the can of bullets erupts, sounding like gunfire and forcing Abdul to duck back and giving Jack cover fire to get under him. Once there, Jack distracts Abdul and shoots him once, killing him. Jack arrives at the door of the station and goes inside. Jason & Kelly are separated, moving through the station trying to hide. Jason is soon caught by Steve, who yells to Marwan he has him. Marwan checks his backpack to find the playbook, and demands to know where the control board is. When Jason play dumb, Marwan calmly shoots him in his left shoulder, to which he screams in agony as Kelly watches. Marwan asks again, but Jason stresses he doesn't know, to which he is shot in his right thigh. A horrified Kelly, while watching Marwan pressing on Jason's thigh wound, calls Jack, who is now on the lower level where they were supposed to be. After Kelly tells Jack what's going on and where they are, Jack urges her to stay on the line. However, Kelly can't, and gives herself up to stop her husband's suffering, telling Marwan she has what he wants. Marwan orders her to give it to him. agrees to give Habib Marwan the football if he lets Jason go free]] When Kelly tells Marwan to let her husband go first, he instead prepares to execute him. She screams, and Jack hears this and changes course to their location. Kelly will tell them where the control board is if Marwan lets them live. Marwan "promises" not to do so, and Kelly tells Steve where it is. Steve cannot open the briefcase containing the control board, needing the code. Kelly tells him, and he unlocks it, finding the control board & phone. Marwan is pleased, but hears something and orders everyone to leave, but not before ordering his other minion to kill them. Just before he does so, Jack kills him, calls for a medic, and asks Jason & Kelly where the football is. Kelly tells him they have it, and apologizes. Jack tells them they did great, and soon gives pursuit, stressing to the helicopter he does not have the football. choppers chase the jeep]] Jack bursts through the exit of the station, and sees Marwan and Steve escaping in separate jeeps. He tells the chopper pilot that the football is in the lead jeep and to take it out. The chopper shines its light right in Steve's eyes, and the jeep veers off course and rolls down a hill, landing on its side. Jack catches up and demands that Steve shows his hands, but Steve tries to quickly draw his gun and is promptly killed. Unable to find the football in the darkness, Jack tells air support to shine their light on him and follow. Upon finding the football, he tells the chopper to follow the other jeep and calls CTU. Tony answers and Jack tells him that he has the football. Three hostiles down and one escaped he states, believing it was Marwan. Tony is skeptical, finding it odd that Marwan would give up the football to get away. Jack agrees it doesn't make sense, and Tony tells him to check the playbook and see if anything it missing. He does so, and finds Red Chapter Section 3 missing. Jack tells Tony to get Audrey. At the White House, Logan and his associates prepare for his press conference when Walt Cummings enters and talks to Mike, knowing he's worried about him. Mike is, because Logan seems unsure of his ability to lead. Walt retorts by saying he's spent his whole life preparing for this, and that he'll be fine. Walt gets a call informing him the 25th Amendment has been officially invoked, and the vote was unanimous. Mike tells Logan of this, and states that despite the late hour, people are wide awake and would like to hear from him directly. Logan agrees, and they proceed to the press conference. Audrey gets back to Jack, telling him the missing section contains warhead locations and activation codes. Jack believes that they started to cancel all the activation codes once Air Force One crashed, but Audrey says that will take at least an hour. Meanwhile, if Marwan gets a warhead & matching code, they will be powerless to stop him. Jack says he'll call her back. learns that the football has been compromised]] Split screen: Jack calls the White House, asking for Mike Novick. Audrey and Tony look at each other, trying to clear the slate of activation codes. Jason is receiving medical attention with Kelly by his side. Marwan is driving away in his jeep. Logan, in front of the nation, is taking the oath of office and officially being sworn in as President of the United States. Afterward, Walt gives a statement to the media as Novick gets a call from Jack, telling him the football has been compromised. Novick informs President Logan of this. Logan looks deeply disturbed and worried. '' Memorable quotes * Air Force One Pilot: This is Air Force One, declaring an emergency! Repeat, Air Force One declaring an emergency! * Chloe O'Brian: Air Force One is down. * Habib Marwan: '''Whoever has the football, that is where they're heading. * '''Tony Almeida: Marwan gave up the Football for his freedom. * Jack Bauer: Yeah, that doesn't sound right to me either. * Audrey Raines: If they get a hold of a warhead and a matching activation code, we will not be able to stop them! Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines Special guest stars * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler Guest starring * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Gregory Itzin as Vice President Charles Logan * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * T.J. Thyne as Jason Girard * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * Claudette Mink as Kelly Girard * Mesan Richardson as Steve Simmons * Matt Gallini as Abdul Mahnesh Co-starring * Dan Lundy as Rescue Worker * Michael P. Lugar as Pilot Uncredited * Terry Bolo as White House aide Background information and notes * Jude Ciccolella returns as Mike Novick for the first time since "Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am." * The code to open the case for the nuclear football was *76114. * Audrey refers to James Heller as the Secretary of Defense in this episode when she usually refers to him as her father. This may be attributed to her statement during the first episode of the season when she calls her father as such during official functions and workplace operations. * The screen from the camera of the rescuer that finds John Keeler in the wreckage of Air Force One says "Cassar". Jon Cassar is the director of the episode. * Jack and Audrey are the only main cast members to appear in this episode. * The music that plays when Jack is fired upon at the station is the same music from Day 3: 6:00am-7:00am when Chase and his team assault the building where Stephen Saunders was supposed to be. * In a 2016 interview for Variety, co-creator Robert Cochran and writer Manny Coto chose this episode as their favorite from Season 4. References See also *11:00pm-12:00am (disambiguation) Day 417 417